Berserk (status)
under the Berserk status in Final Fantasy VII]] Berserk is a recurring status effect in the Final Fantasy series. Generally, berserked characters increase their attack power and speed, but they can only use physical attacks and cannot be controlled. Occasionally, there is an item called Bacchus's Wine and a spell of the same name that inflicts berserk. The Job Class Berserker is constantly under the Berserk status, and uses it for greater physical damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Berserk increases the attack power of an ally and can be stacked. Players retain control of a berserked character, making the status more desirable than in later installments in the series. Final Fantasy IV In addition to the Berserk spell, the Avenger sword causes the wielder to be permanently Berserk until unequipping it. Final Fantasy V The Berserker job is in a constant Berserk state and cannot be controlled. It is removed with Dispel. The Blue Magic Moon Flute inflicts Berserk on the entire party. Final Fantasy VI The secret character Umaro is in a constant Berserk state and cannot be controlled. Also Gau, once having chosen a Rage command, cannot be controlled for the rest of the battle, which is similar to Berserk. Final Fantasy VII Berserk can be inflicted in a number of ways. Final Fantasy VIII The Mad Rush ability inflicts Berserk on the party, as well as Haste and Protect. It is removed using Esuna, the healing item Remedy or the Treatment command. Final Fantasy IX '''Buzz' is a spell only available to some enemies, which inflicts Berserk. It can be cured by Gysahl Greens, Remedies or the spell Esuna. Freya can also inflict Berserk on all allies by using Luna. ''Final Fantasy X Berserk can only be inflicted by enemies. Final Fantasy X-2 Final Fantasy XI '''Berserk' is a beneficial status gained from a Job Ability used by Warriors. Rather than having the character attack relentlessly, it increases attack power and simultaneously reduces defense power. ''Final Fantasy XII The Berserk spell itself is an Arcane Magick, and '''Bacchus's Wine' also inflicts the status. In addition to the increased attack power and the loss of control, characters under Berserk will attack faster, similar to Haste. The status effect itself is Positive, as it can be removed by using Dispel, but not Esuna, and the status persists even if a Save Crystal is touched. The effect is temporary. At one point in the game Fran will automatically go into Berserk while fighting Vossler. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings '''Berserk' can only be used by Ba'Gamnan, who learns the spell of the same name at level 12. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Defender job class can learn the reaction ability 'Last Berserk', which causes the Defender to self-berserk when it is in Critical status. The Juggler job class may learn the ability Firebomb, which berserks and damages. The Soldier job class is capable of learning Provoke, which berserks the target. The Berserk status is especially useful when there is a law prohibiting the ''Fight command. Placing enemy units under Berserk will force them to use Fight, thus allowing them to get sent off. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Whenever the player engages any piece on a stage, all Battle Pieces that are adjacent to the player becomes Berserk and the player must engage them instantly, with the player unable to customize their character or use any skills before battle. Some battle pieces start in Berserk, and will fight the player if they place their piece adjacent to them. Berserked battle pieces glow red. The effects of Berserk can be nullified once by using the Blink skill, or all the time, including all the next stages of the story, with the Invisible skill. Gallery File:FFV Berserk status.png|Berserk in ''Final Fantasy V File:FFVI Berserk status.png|Terra under Berserk in Final Fantasy VI File:FFVII Berserk status.png|Squall under Berserk in Final Fantasy VIII